


见习爱神

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *ooc勿上升真人*设定：可爱纯洁班长cl抓到js看小皇书，然后自己很好奇忍不住也看了，被js抓包，然后半被威胁半有好感的情况下……
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	见习爱神

爱神应该是没有立场的。

小月老钟辰乐就没有。本着绝对公正的立场给班里潜在的有情人们制造机会牵线搭桥，又总是不动声色。

纯洁的丘比特，不知道有那么一天也会遇到让自己心动的Mr. Right.

“朴志晟！在看什么？”

小月老，兼明面上的班长，叉着手站在坐最后一排的男孩桌边，黑着脸的样子像凶凶的奶猫。

男孩慌得想把手上的书往包里藏，手一滑，直接掉在了地上，没反应过来的时候，钟辰乐迅速轻巧地捡了起来，翻了几下。

“志晟知道不能在教室里看黄书的吧，班规写的清清楚楚哦？……”

——说这话的辰乐自己也有点心虚，班规里还写了不允许谈恋爱，他这个班长带头偷偷违纪……

“内……对不起……”朴志晟耷拉着脑袋，刚买的新刊只能忍痛舍弃了，“下次不敢了……”

噗。有点可爱。

这么想着，钟辰乐还是摆出一副一本正经的样子。

“这次只是没收，下次就要全班通报批评了哦”班长生气的样子还挺可怕，虽然看起来并没有什么威慑力。

放学后的空无一人的教室里，钟辰乐收拾好东西，又在自己桌肚里看到了那本小黄书。

为什么他们顶风作案也要看这种东西呢？……

他很好奇。

——好奇小猫竟然从来没看过小黄书，也许是家庭环境过于纯净，让他对很多世俗的事物一无所知。

但是人类的本性是探索未知领域，不管他出身如何。

于是我们的小丘比特又翻开了这本书，仿佛打开了潘多拉的魔盒。

“呜……呜哇……啊……”

辰乐缩在教室的角落里，不断地发出小声的惊叹。

丘比特好奇地啃了一口分别善恶树上的果子，从此堕入凡间，被罚永世不得再入神殿。

“引诱”他的不是什么蛇，却是天真无辜的志晟。

看得太入神，辰乐甚至没有听到教室外传来的越来越近的脚步声。

“班……班长……”

啊！！

辰乐手上的书，和今天早上一样，啪嗒一声，掉在了地上。

志晟为什么还在这里？

“我被老师留下来默写……班长你怎么还没走？”

没发现吗？

辰乐眼疾手快将书往身后的储物柜柜底一滑。很好，很自然。

下一秒他就发现一切都是徒劳。

朴志晟指了指他身后的柜子底下，

“我的漫画好看吗？班长nim？”

辰乐在心里默默地骂了一句脏话。

“你有什么证据证明我看过？到时候别人发现了，我也可以说是没收了放在那里的”

小爱神堕落了，学会狡辩了。

他正洋洋得意的时候，发现朴志晟不知道什么时候蹲了下来，离他的鼻尖只有两厘米。

第一次近距离观察到小男孩的脸……真的，挺帅的。

“辰乐，”他突然直呼其名，“乐乐真的觉得自己可以掩盖过去吗……？”

掩盖……他指的是什么……

辰乐装听不懂，志晟却不给他逃走的机会，两只大手盖在他奶团子一样的双手上——不，应该说，他从来没想过逃走。

为什么要逃走。

一开始就注意到了他，明明是班里年龄最小的却长手长脚，被安排坐到最后一排，也不闹腾，每天趴在桌上打盹，成绩不好却很受老师们和同学们的喜欢，啊，还会跳舞，很厉害，在舞蹈社也是众人的焦点，

他身上还有个特别的反差，虽然是个大高个胆子却很小，经常被吓到，简直像个小仓鼠。

最重要的是，他真的很可爱，长得很可爱，性格也很可爱。有点小淘气的乖宝宝。

没收他的漫画也是借口吧？接近他的借口罢了。以这种拙劣的方式，也许这小子一开始就发现了，故意顺着他走进他的陷阱——到底是谁设的陷阱？辰乐自己也搞不清了。

“我没有……但是……志晟啊……”说这话的时候，辰乐的膝盖顶了顶志晟的裆部。

——很明显了吧。

爱神再纯洁，也是掌管性与爱的神明。

见习爱神还不是很擅长管理自己溢出的欲望。

志晟猛地吻住辰乐略微湿润的嘴唇，没有章法地一通乱亲，亲到两个人都差点缺氧的时候才放开。已经硬的不行了，两个人都是。

面颊潮红、微微喘息着的辰乐，已经不是丘比特的程度了，是维纳斯。朴志晟想。是自己唯一的维纳斯。

而他把自己的手用红线和他的手牵在了一起。

朴志晟，你是喜欢我吗？

嗯，从第一次见到你就超级喜欢。

说真的，不是只想上我吧？

不是！……可是乐乐刚才把我弄得有反应了，要负责……

……噗。

跟绝对中立的爱神做爱会是什么感觉呢？哦，也许不再是绝对中立了。

“乐乐……想不想试试漫画里的……”

他三两下扒掉辰乐的裤子，那对白嫩的腿暴露在空气中，腿的主人羞红了脸点点头。

他没想到对方直接趴下来，含住了自己的小辰乐。

！！！不要……好脏………

男孩没听见一样埋头舔弄粉色的性器，皮肤雪白的辰乐乐连这里都是好看的粉红色，乳头是不是也是粉红色的？这么想着又让他更加血脉贲张，

“不脏……很漂亮……乐乐哪里都漂亮……”

在哪里学会的这种话……辰乐捂着脸快要舒服得晕过去了，又羞耻又舒服，青春期的男生果然不可小觑……

颤抖着射在了志晟温暖的口腔里，辰乐慌慌张张地想去找纸巾，被志晟叫住，回过头一看，自己的精液不知道何时被他吐在了手心。

“不能让辰乐痛……”他一只手分开辰乐的双腿，把那滩液体仔细地抹在穴口，等润滑的差不多了，缓慢地小心翼翼地挤进去一根手指，同时为了转移辰乐的注意力，温柔地亲吻他白皙的胸脯，肩膀，脖颈。

辰乐抱着志晟宽阔的背脊几乎要叫出声，果然这里不是主要用来交合的地方，再怎么说他也是人类不是真正的神，一开始没有任何快感，只能感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，

志晟却反常的沉稳，拍着辰乐的背安慰他让他放松，渐渐地加入第二根、第三根手指，

痛觉神奇地逐步被一种奇妙的饱胀感替代，辰乐像只小奶猫一样趴在弟弟身上呜咽着，声调悄然上扬着，直到志晟扶着自己的巨物猛地挺入，原本细小的声音骤然拔高。

“痛吗！？对不起对不起……我太心急了……啊啊啊……”

辰乐被慌张的仓鼠小朋友逗笑了，用力地揉了一把他的脑袋。

“不要紧……志晟继续……啊……”

仓鼠同学欣然领命，激烈的撞击让辰乐一秒钟飞到九霄云外，一时让他分不清自己身处梦境还是现实，偶尔的肠壁被撕扯的痛感提醒他这是鲜活的现实。

还有志晟在自己耳边的低沉的“舒服吗？”，几乎要将他击晕，只能用听不清的气声含糊地回答他。

提问者对收到的答案看起来相当满意，加快了身下的动作，两个人直接背对教室门滚到了地上，也不管可能到来的无关人员了。偌大的空间里只剩下肉体拍打的淫靡的声音，还有两人粗重的喘息声。羞耻心全部被抛到脑后不管不顾。

一直到他们高潮数次过后，赤裸着身子浑身沾满自己与对方的体液，紧紧地交叠在一起昏昏沉沉地躺在地上。

志晟啊，知道我喜欢你很久了吧？

再也上不了天堂了怎么办？

那就不上，一起在凡尘中沉沦吧。

——————————————————END————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗第一弹，先来个小小短篇。敬请期待😄


End file.
